


Dancing Worries

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, loosely tied to another story but does stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent worries over having to dance at a certain event. Ikki has a couple suggestions.





	Dancing Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Math Dorks series though I meant for more of those to be completely pairing free. The Kent/Heroine shipper got the better of me, and it is canon that Kent and Ikki discuss his relationship, so I thought it was okay, but I reconsidered and am moving this out of that series into a stand alone piece.
> 
> I had two dance fics the day I wrote this, and the other one has become part of A Logical Arrangement.

* * *

“It is merely a tradition, and it has been over-emphasized in movies, but that does not mean that it must be done.”

“Something bothering you, Ken?” Ikki asked, looking up from his newspaper, his reading glasses sliding down his nose again. Sometimes he wondered if his eyesight failed enough if he’d be free of his curse and no longer irresistible to women.

“I can’t dance.”

Ikki tried not to laugh. He’d never expected that, of all things, to upset Ken, nor was he surprised. Ken wasn’t exactly the most graceful person he’d ever met. He’d seen the man walk into desks and chairs and all sorts of other objects when distracted. He was a bit of a klutz, but it was part of his charm, or so Ikki was told.

“I know challenging you to rhythm games wasn’t very fair, but you aren’t still stewing about that, are you? It’s been months.”

Ken shook his head. “She wanted to have a song that was ‘our song.’ The one that we will dance to at our wedding reception. Apparently, this is a thing.”

“Yes. It is,” Ikki agreed. He’d heard all about that. He’d even had some vague thoughts about songs and women over the years. If any of them had stuck around, maybe they’d be considering the same thing. Though he doubted it. With his eyes, he’d have to elope. Even Ken didn’t want to risk the fan club at his wedding.

“And I can’t dance.”

Ikki grimaced. That would be why, wouldn’t it? Poor Ken. He really did want to make everything perfect for this girl of his, especially after she’d sacrificed and worked hard to go to London with him. No, he had to get the dance right, didn’t he?

“I can see why you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. We can handle this.”

Ken looked over at him with suspicion. “I am not dancing with you, Ikkyu.”

“Oh, God, no, but I think I can get someone who’d do it for me as a favor. Though… just admit it to her, because she’d love to learn with you.”

“I can’t do that. She deserves—”

“We men will never be worthy of the women who love us. The genuine ones, at least.” Ikki shook that thought off. “Thing is, she chose you. She loves you, and she would gladly dance with you even if you stepped on her feet. That’s what love does.”

“I see.”

“Though I will act as your dancing coach if you want.”

“I think not.”


End file.
